In The Beginning
by SillyGreenOreos
Summary: A story that starts out early in the Winchester's lives, a couple years after the fire. Sam is eight and Dean is 12. John is after every demon in sight and looking for answers as to why his wife, his only love is now dead.
1. Chapter 1

It was night, Sam was sleeping and Dean had only just drifted off having stayed up to help his father in the crusade to find the demon that killed his mother.

John stayed awake nearly the whole night, he couldn't remember getting sleep in a long time for when he slept he only dreampt of Mary, once living so peaceful, holding little Sammy in her arms, playing with Dean, and then only terror when he saw her again burning on the ceiling. He always woke in a cold sweat trying to grasp those early memories of the time where Mary was alive, he longed to hold her again to see her one last time.

But the thought only put more questions in his mind. Why had the demon gone after Sammy? He was just a baby at the time of Mary's death. What could it have possibly wanted with Sam? The son of a bitch demon had murdered his wife the only woman he had ever loved. And left his children motherless, he hated that knowing that Sam would hardly remember Mary, and that Dean would have to deal, like he was, not growing up with Mary. He hated knowing this, knowing that Dean was going through not having his mother and realizing that things would never be as they were. Dean used to ask him "When is mommy coming home?" It was at those times, when John was at a loss for words. He couldn't bare uttering the words, "Mary isn't coming back". But that was when Dean was younger, Dean now was always willing to fight whatever came their way and was always watching over Sam.

Even as his children slept, John stayed up in the crap motel they were in looking over everything he had. It wasn't much use though it wasn't answering any questions and it sure as hell wasn't going to bring Mary back. Which only furthered John's frustration.

He looked over at Dean, his oldest, sleeping peacefully in his bed, he smiled sadly looking at his innocent little boy. He was just 12 years old but to John, he seemed grown up already, so protective of his younger brother and so willing to fight. He was gratetful to have a son like that. He looked over at Sam, the youngest, he looked at him and saw him that night when he was lying in the crib, smiling up at him, then those drops of blood, Mary's blood, falling as if the demon was taunting him telling him "Mary's dead, Mary's dead."

He clenched his teeth furious with himself for bringing him back there. Back to that memory he had tried so hard to push away. Sam was now 8 and John could hardly believe he was growing up so fast. Of course he hadn't involved Sam in much of the fights but he had still trained him well as he did with Dean to help them take down the thing that took there mother. Sam was resistant not really fully understanding but Dean had always understood. Dean helped Sam understand a little better about why they were doing this. John couldn't blame Sam after all, he had basically been raised on the road from the day of the fire. Sam was struggling to understand what was going on and John knew this. He wished he could have shown his youngest son a somewhat normal childhood. Dean had gotten a few years with Mary, but Sam wasn't even a year old when she was taken.

John stared at his journal, his own list of demons and other evil, he remembered that night as Missouri's when she revealed everything, a demon had killed Mary. He didn't believe her at first, but the more he thought about it the more he believed it. Missouri was smart, he knew she wasn't full of it. But still a demon? Back before Mary had died he would of laughed at that. A demon? Ridiculous...he would of just laughed in her face. But after seeing Mary that way...he knew nothing human had done that to her. He knew Missouri was right.

John looked at his boys sleeping in their beds. He glanced over at Sam and saw he was shaking a bit. He moved closer, it was a chilly fall night. He thought maybe he wasn't warm enough with the crap blanket the motel provided. He found a heavier one and placed it on him hoping that would stop him from shaking.

He looked over at Dean, who seemed fine, not shaking at all just sleeping. He smiled, Dean was a great kid, a great brother, a great son. Hopefully he knew that because in John's eyes he couldn't have asked for two more perfect boys then his two. He knew Mary loved them beyond belief. He missed her smile, their old life together in that cursed house. He had returned there only a few times in the past, with Missouri, she told him of the evils that walked their house. He was nearly sick by the whole visit. It disgusted him being back there. Sure there were good memories there but that was all washed out by the fire. It made John sick being in that house he hated it. But he knew that Missouri could help so he went.

Of course he didn't bring the boys along with him he didn't want them back there. Especially Dean. Mary's death was hard on Dean almost as hard as it was on himself. He didn't want Dean back there again reliving it all. Nor did he want Sam there. Sam hadn't remembered anything about Mary and John hated this. He would never know of the loving mother who adored him so much. He only knew what Dean had told him and what he himself had managed to say about her. He remembered the tiny infant they brought home from the hospital, how Dean was so excited to have a little brother. For a fracture of a moment they were a family, a normal, loving, innocent family. But everything changed at the blink of an eye. Mary was taken and it nearly destroyed John. He found it unbelievable that in a fraction of a second his life would change forever.

Dean didn't talk of the fire at first. John didn't blame him, he didn't feel like talking about it either. But he seemed to be bottling up his frustration and John was pretty sure that wasn't good. He considered finding someone for Dean to talk to but he didn't want to push it especially if Dean didn't want it. He decided to wait see if he came around.

Dean did, after awhile he opened up, talked to John about that night. He asked questions. But John didn't have all the answers and in some cases he didn't want to tell him. Dean was frustrated knowing so little, but wanting to know so much. It was equally as frustrating to John, he had virtually no answers and no one to talk to. Who would believe him? His old friends had abandoned him except for the other hunters he met along the way. He knew he wasn't crazy. It was his old friends that thought he was crazy. But if only they knew...

John glanced at the clock, 2am, he had been sitting there thinking for nearly an hour. He looked over at his boys again, Dean was still sleeping peacefully, but Sam was another story. John raised his eyebrows, Sam had started to shiver worse in his bed. John was confused the blanket he put on Sam was a heavy winter blanket. He walked over concern washing over his face.

"Sam?"

Sam continued to shiver. John was worried beyond belief now. Thoughts raced through his mind. "What if a demon got to him?" "What if he's sick?"

"Calm down John" he said to himself, "He's probably just cold".

But he couldn't shake the thought that something was wrong.

"Sam?" he said again

No response, but he hadn't expected one. He walked closer to the bed hoping to wake Sam up. Although he hated doing that they needed their rest. Especially Sam, he hadn't been getting much sleep lately. He walked closer to the bed his concern rising now.

"Sam?" He said again fear rising his voice

Sam still didn't respond.

"Maybe he's having a nightmare?" John thought. But even as he thought this a shadow of doubt washed over him. He went to Sam's bed and tapped his hand on his shoulder, trying to wake Sam. But he didn't wake.

"Sam" He said louder this time.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Dad?" a voice said

"Dean?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Sammy, Dad?"

"I don't know"

"Well, why is he shaking?"

"I don't know Dean"

John is now unbelievably scared, Sam wont wake up and he's shaking horribly. He crosses the floor and switches on the overhead light.

Sam suddenly bolts upright, breathing uncontrollably

"SAM?" was the unison heard from both John and Dean

"Sammy, you alright" Dean questioned, panicked

Sam just looked strait ahead into the darkness, not looking or saying anything

"Sammy!" Dean shook his little brother, trying to make him come to

"Dean?" his brother questioned

"Yeah Sammy its me"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Sam, why don't you tell us"

"I think I had a nightmare"

"No kidding" John chimed in laughing nervously knowing his boy was alright

"What about Sammy?" Dean asked him

"I'm not sure, it was really dark, and I...I just don't remember!"

"Its alright Sam, don't worry about it" Dean said, comforting his brother

Dean turned pausing to stare at his father, who was gazing out the window

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"We're leaving, now!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"Dean we don't have time we have to go, now"

Dean immediately became serious and gathered everything together. Sam was confused, he looked towards his older brother.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"Not now Sammy, come on we have to get all our stuff"

"Okay" Sam yawned "But I'm still tired"

"That's okay Sam you can sleep when we drive"

John was in absolute panic, he knew what he just saw wasn't good and they would need to move quickly. He gathered everything he could together in the duffel bags he had and made sure not to leave anything behind.

Dean was gathering all the weapons he could find and putting them into the bags. He knew Sam was too little to handle them so he told him to get all his clothes and pack them. Dean knew that when his father said, "it's time to go" that he better move his butt. He knew that something was coming but what exactly, he had no idea. All he knew was that it was bad and he needed to keep Sammy safe. That's what he had felt since the fire. "Keep Sammy safe." For the few times John left them with someone, he was responsible, he had to be the one keeping an eye out for Sam and he knew this. He didn't want anything to happen to his little brother.

After Dean had packed everything they all took one last look and packed everything into the car. Sam followed him dragging along bags of clothes and anything else he could carry. John followed and took one last look at the motel and decided it was sufficient to the point where he could leave.

Dean knew not to ask what was going on, he grabbed Sam and sat in the back seat waiting for his father. Sam sat next to Dean in the back seat of the impala. Johns impala was anything but new, but it was a big enough car that he could hall all the weapons and the boys if needed.

The boys waited patiently till John got in the car. They knew their father was being serious when he said they had to leave. John got himself quickly into the car and started the engine. It kicked in and John shot out of the parking lot into the open road not saying a word. He kept himself focused knowing that he had to keep his boys safe.

It wasn't long before Sam started to get tired. He never lasted long on the open road.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Is it okay if I sleep?"

"Yeah Sammy, it's alright"

"Okay Dean"

Sam rested his head on the side of the impala interior, falling asleep almost instantaneously. Dean however stayed awake, he didn't sleep that much and he certainly wasn't going to when he had no idea what they were running from.

After Sam had been asleep a few minutes Dean finally spoke up.

"Dad?"

"What is it Dean?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe"

"From what?"

John sighed, he knew sooner or later Dean would ask. He paused a moment and looked in the rear-view mirror at him.

"I'm not sure Dean, I saw what I thought was a sign, but I can't be certain"

"A sign of what Dad?"

"Some sort of demon"

"Can I help?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Dean, please I'm only trying to keep you safe"

"I'm sorry Dad"

"Dean don't be sorry, this ones just too big okay?"

"Okay"

Dean was discouraged, he wanted to help but his dad was saying no. He felt like whenever he wanted to help, he was too small, or his dad didn't want him involved.

"Dean?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? If I find something small the two of us can work together and you can help on that hunt okay?"

"Okay dad"

"Dean, if I drop you off at another hotel, will you keep an eye on Sammy?"

"Yeah dad of course"

"All right and if I'm not back by tonight?"

"I'll call Pastor Jim or someone else to get us"

"Right"

"Will you tell me about the hunt when you get back?"

John stops for a second. He can't believe his boy is asking this.

"Why would you want to know that Dean?"

"I don't know, I just want to know how it went and everything, because then maybe I'll learn something from it"

John looked at Dean and smiled sadly.

"Then of course I will Dean"

"Thanks dad"

John stopped for a second and thought to himself how much his life had changed after Mary's death. Dean used to ask about softball and when he could hold baby Sammy. And now he was asking to hear about the latest demon he was hunting. It was almost funny, but then again it was depressing. He knew this was anything but normal but he was grateful for the fact that he could always trust and rely on Dean and Sam. Every time he come back from a hunt he could always trust that Dean would be right there to ask it how it went and take care of Sam. And Sam would always make sure that he was okay. The were two perfect little boys who were dealing with not only their mothers death but the fact their dad wasn't there all the time. As he thought about this a tear fell down his cheek.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dean, nothing" He smiled "I just couldn't ask for two more perfect children in the world"

Dean smiled and looked at his brother. "Dad we know you can't always be there for us, but we know what you do is important and we just want you to be happy"

John wiped away the tear and pulled into a nearby motel. "Thanks Dean"

Dean grabbed his stuff from the car and told Sam to hurry up and get into the motel.

"Come on Sammy, lets go"

Sam reluctantly woke up and followed Dean into the motel.

John checked them into the motel and made sure they were alright. He walked to the door and turned back.

"Dean make sure to lock the door and don't let Sam out of your sight"

"I won't dad, don't worry, I'll take care of Sammy"

"I should be back by night alright and you know what to do"

"I know dad"

"Alright I'll see you later tonight"

"Good luck dad"

John smiled and left making sure to wait for Dean to lock the door behind him. Then he took off in the impala thinking of what Dean had just told him. He smiled and knew, this was going to be a good hunt. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean, where did dad go?"

"Don't worry about it Sam, he'll be back soon"

"How do you know?"

"I just do Sam, he'll be alright, he knows what he's doing."

"Okay"

"Why don't you just go sleep for awhile Sam?"

"Okay Dean"

"Alright I'll be sitting here if you need anything"

"Thanks Dean"

"No problem little bro"

Sam went off into the next room and climbed into bed, he fell asleep almost instantly. Dean was almost relieved. He never minded watching and taking care of his little brother, but Sam was always asking questions. He always wanted to know when their dad would be home, or why he didn't have a mom and just about anything he could think about. He didn't blame him, he was a kid and was just curious about a lot of things. Most of the time Dean would tell him he didn't want to know, that he was better off knowing. But sometimes he didn't even have the answer. He didn't know how to explain to his brother that the reason their father was gone so much was because he was fighting demons, or that their mother in fact was taken by one. He figured Sam was better off not knowing that he could maintain some sort of normalcy in his brothers life if he didn't know everything. Still he wished he, himself knew more. He wondered why his mother had been taken ever since that night. But he knew better off then not to keep asking his father. Because he knew that even his father might not know. And he tried not to bother him so much. He liked to stay on his fathers good side. Because he knew asking too many questions would just frustrate him and he hated when his father yelled.

As Dean sat their he thought about a lot of things. He was thinking about how his father was doing on the hunt and whatever it was he was up against. He wished he was older. Because if he was he could probably help him and he wouldn't always be left behind. He thought too of if they would ever stay in one place. Sam was always asking this too. They had tried that for awhile but it didn't end up working out. Because whenever they stayed in one place at a time dad had always said this was too dangerous and they were sitting ducks. Besides their dad could never get any work done sitting in one spot. One of the rules of hunting was you can't just sit around, you have to chase the demons wherever they roam. Dean had learned this quickly, but Sam wanted nothing more then to just stay in one spot. Sam didn't get it a lot of the time. Not that Dean blamed him, he was younger and he was still a kid. He just wanted Sam to be a kid and be happy. But unfortunately with hunting, he couldn't always make him happy. But he was trying, and he hoped Sam understood that. Still he couldn't help wondering about all these things. He really wanted to help his father but he knew he wasn't old enough to face these things. He wondered how his father always dealt with it. He always came back wrecked after what he saw. Dean would always try to cheer him up and let him know it was okay. He always appreciated this. Whenever Dean told him it was okay John would smile and say thanks Dean.

Meanwhile things with John were not looking too good. Sure he had tracked down the nasty demon, but his fight was anything but over. He struggled in pain trying grasp the knife he had just dropped. The demon has cut deep into his left arm and blood was slowly seeping through his clothing. "Damn it!" he thought to himself. This thing was huge and it wans't going to stop until he was dead. He looked up at it, it was around 7 feet tall and staring back at him with these nasty looking eyes. He had heard about it before. It was a demon of darkness, partly made up of a spirit. One of the other hunters had told him about it. It was one nasty demon too. It spread death and destruction wherever it went. But John was going to make sure it wasn't going anywhere after tonight. He struggled behind a large boulder and grasped the knife.

"Come and get me you ugly son of a bitch!"

The thing tore after him, John threw the knife hoping it would somehow hit him somewhere. He heard the thing moan. Had he hit it?

Meanwhile back at the motel Dean was dozing off. He was still thinking of Sam and his father. He was trying to stay up though he wanted to see his dad when he walked through the door. He heard something though. He froze. What was that? It sounded like creaking, yeah that was it, the floorboards were creaking. He spun around and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hey Sammy"

Sam just looked back at him.

"What's the matter little bro"

"I had another nightmare"

"Its alright Sammy come on come sit up on the couch we'll watch something on TV"

"Okay"

Dean flicks on the TV looking for something for Sam to watch. But too late he's already dozed off again at the corner of the couch. Dean smiles and covers him up with a blanket and flips through the tv hoping it will keep him up.

John peered over the rock, the thing was on the ground and by the looks of it, it wasn't moving anytime soon. He moved slowly from behind the rock holding his arm in pain. The thing was out cold. Dead? Maybe but he didn't want to stay around to find out. He grasped the knife which was embedded in the demons chest and ripped it out. Bad idea. The thing made a high pitch wail and knocked John back a clear ten feet. Shit! He said to himself, that was stupid, I should of just left the damn thing in it! He struggled again and fell behind the rock. This fight wasn't looking so finished after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was beginning to nod off, but he told himself he had to keep himself from sleeping, he couldn't fall asleep, he just couldn't. He had to be there when his dad got home. He got up and started pacing the floor, trying to do anything to keep himself up. He was rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock. It was 4 am.

"Man if dad knew I was up this late..." he said

He decided to sit back down on the couch and watch TV again, hoping it would keep him up. Sam was snoring in the corner, Dean hoped he slept through the night, well technically morning since it was 4am because Sam really wasn't the sleeping type and Dean knew this wasn't good for someone his age. He wondered what was keeping him up all the time. I mean sure the nightmares, but was it because of something? He would hate to think something other then nightmares was keeping Sam up. Actually he hated the fact the nightmares kept him up.

Where was dad anyway, he thought. It's awfully late. He should be home by now, but then again when was John ever home early? He considered calling Pastor Jim, but he didn't want him to come all the way down here. Maybe if he just rested for awhile? Yeah that seemed like a good idea. Dean put his head down on the pillow opposite end of the couch from Sam and stared at the ceiling. He drifted off thinking about his Dad and Sam and wondering where the next demon would take them.

John grasped the bloody knife again. He left leg was searing in pain. Actually all of his body was. But he couldn't give up now. He needed this thing dead and he needed it dead now.

He yelled at it again, hoping it would show its ugly head.

"Hey! You ugly piece of shit! Come and get me!"

The thing roared, it was pissed now. And it wasn't giving up without a fight.

John grabbed the knife and flung it. Score! It hit the thing clear in the face. It fell to the ground howling. John had to laugh, the thing was pathetic. He ran over and ripped the knife out of it and it screamed again in pain. John buried the knife in the things heart and took out a book of Latin and began chanting. He yelled clearly:

"Subvertio is res of malum, tergum super abyssus obscurum!"

The thing screamed and tore itself at him. It was just inches from him with these nasty glowing eyes.

"What are you looking at, you son of a bitch?!"

The thing smiled, it was hideous. It just smiled at him, almost like he was taunting him. Then it slowly began to say something.

"I know about you wife"

It grinned at him.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!"

It laughed at him.

"So what the Latin did nothing?!"

It laughed again.

"No John, you'll have to do better then that"

John screamed in frustration and ran behind the nearest rock looking for something, anything to help him.. How the hell did he get into this?! And how did the Latin not work?! This was so frustrating! Every hunter had told him that Latin worked on this demon. Had they lied to him? Or had it become more powerful? Either way he was in deep trouble.

"John?" it whispered "Why don't you come out?"

John peeked from behind the rock. It was around eight feet from him, just looking at him and leering. John went behind the rock again.

"Oh come on John, I can do a lot worse then that"

"Oh really?"

"Don't test me John"

"Ooooh I'm so afraid" John mocked it.

"Well, well you seem to have quite an attitude John"

"Your damn right!"

"My, my John what are you getting all worked up about?"

"You, you son of a bitch"

"Now John, what is it that I've done to you?"

"It's not what you did to me it's what your going to do to innocent people!"

"Oh John, come on now you can't say their innocent now can you? After all, you don't really know them do you?"

"Oh shut up, if your hurting people that's a good enough reason for me to kill you"

"So, what you just kill every demon you come into contact with?"

"If I can yeah!"

"Now John, you should seriously take into consideration not killing me, after all I have a few things to offer you"

"I don't want your filthy deals!"

"John, hear me out I honestly could offer you a few things"

"Since when are demons honest?"

"I'm not your typical demon John"

"Yeah I caught that part when the Latin didn't send you to hell"

The demon laughed.

"Well I guess that's true, but John what do you have to loose?"

"A whole hell of a lot"

"So your not interested at all?"

"Not one bit!"

"Well there is no way your killing me so really it's either listen to my deal or die"

"Oh really?"

"Yes" it hissed.

"Well I'm not taking either you stupid piece of shit!"

It hissed more, like an angry snake.

"Cocky are we John?"

John laughed. "You bet!"

John grabbed his gun and whipped around the rock, he fired three rounds into the thing.

It roared in pain and was thrown back words.

"What was that?!" It spat out.

"Silver bullets!" John grinned.

It hissed more now.

"Big mistake John!"

Dean had fallen asleep on the edge of the couch thinking about things. He stayed asleep for a couple hours. Which was both good and bad. Good because, well Dean did need some sleep. I mean he didn't want to fall asleep in his cereal the next morning. (Although it wouldn't be the first time). But it was also bad because Dean had fallen asleep while watching Sam and he wanted to be awake when his father got home. Sam woke up and rubbed his eyes it was early in the morning and no time for him to be up. He looked at Dean and realized he was asleep. He decided not to wake him. Dean wasn't exactly the happiest person waking up in the early morning. He was thirsty, he decided to grab a glass of water. He walked over to the sink and quitely grabbed a stool from the corner of the room. He dragged the stool to the sink and climbed on top. He grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it up. He climbed down the stool and sat in the middle of the kitchen floor. No sooner had he finished the water, that he had fallen asleep again. In the middle of the floor no less. A few hours passed and Dean woke up with a start. He kicked off the blanket and got up. Crap! He thought, I shouldn't have fallen asleep! He looked at the other end of the couch. Where was Sam?! He was there a few hours ago. Crap again! He though. I'm going to be in so much trouble now. He got up from the couch and went into the bedroom. No Sam. The bathroom? No Sam. He ran into the kitchen. And there was little Sammy, asleep in the middle of the floor. Dean laughed and nudged him. Sammy woke up and looked around.

"Dean? What am I doing in the kitchen?"

"I don't know Sammy, you tell me!"

"Oh, I umm got up and you were asleep so I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water." Sammy grinned an innocent smile.

Dean laughed.

"Okay kiddo lets get to bed okay?"

"Okay Dean"

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and walked him to the bedroom. Sam climbed into bed and Dean covered him with a blanket and gave him the raggedy old teddy bear Sam always dragged around.

"Goodnight Sam!"

"Night Dean!"

Dean shut the door but left it a crack open and sat on the couch again, waiting.

"Oh really and how was it a mistake?"

"John, you arrogant asshole I was trying to help you!"

"Yeah and I told you I don't make deals with demons!"

"Well maybe you should"

And with that it vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Dammit!"

John searched the cave but found nothing, where had that thing gone to? 


	5. Chapter 5

John searched the entire cave, which wasn't an easy task, but he couldn't a trace of the thing. How the hell did that thing just vanish? No one had told him that demon had that power. Why had everyone failed to tell him about this. It was then that it hit him. He couldn't trust anyone, everyone who he had spoken to had lied to him. Besides a few close personal ones. Like Pastor Jim and Missouri. He knew he could trust them because they never failed to tell him the truth. Missouri was the one person who didn't think he was crazy, well besides his kids, his kids knew he wasn't crazy. But Missouri was always kind and told him what was really out there. He remembered first talking to her and this sence of calmness came over him. He knew from then on that Missouri and himself would always be friends. Pastor Jim had been a friend to John, and John confided in him. At first Jim thought he was crazy but when John saved him from a demon, Jim never again second guessed John and he had always offered to take care of Sam and Dean whenever he needed so John could go out on hunts.

John took another look around the cave, but only came up with traces of sulfur. Which really wasn't telling him anything besides a demon had been here,

"Yeah no shit a demons been here!"

He kicked up some dust and decided this hunt was done. So he decided to head home. There wasn't anything left here. He exited the cave and walked nearly a mile to the impala. He unlocked the front door and got it. He started up the engine and headed for the long drive home.

Dean was siting upright on the couch again, waiting, he wasn't going to fall asleep this time. He was going to wait for his dad. He wasn't going to fall asleep and let something happen to Sam again. He just couldn't let that happen. He decided to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. He walked over there, rubbing his eyes and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. He filled it and shuffled back to the couch. It was then he heard it.

"Dean"

He spun around, something had whispered his name. But no one was there. He has gotten excited he thought maybe dad had come back, but he hadn't. He looked around for the mysterious noise but found nothing. Maybe he had imagined it? But he was too smart to just let it go. He looked around and then checked Sam's room. Sam was sound asleep and snoring softly. He looked everywhere in that room but couldn't find anything. He even stooped so far as too look under the bed, but all that was there was some lint and a empty pack of cigarettes. He checked all the closets and everywhere but nothing. He decided he would wait a little longer and see if it happened again. He walked back to the couch and sat down. Fear was gripping him. He didn't know what to do dad was always there to stop the demons. Not that he was stupid, but he just didn't know what to do. He sat curled up at the end of the couch, just waiting. And then, he heard it again. A faint whisper coming almost directly behind him.

"Dean"

He spun around to a pair of vicious glowing eyes. He screamed. The thing vanished. Dean was in panic mode now. Was that thing a demon? Was it after him? Thoughts were racing through his mind. He ran to Sam's room and woke him up. Sam woke up and was a bit groggy but followed his brother. Dean ran to the living room and grabbed a phone. He couldn't let this one go, he was calling Pastor Jim to come get them. He couldn't put Sam or himself in this much danger. He sat Sam down on the couch and dialed the number he had so long ago memorized. He brought the phone up to his ear. It was dead. He freaked. He told Sam to get his stuff, they were not staying here. Sam gathered his things and put them in a bag and walked back to the living room dragging the teddy bear behind him. Dean shoved his stuff in another bag and grabbed Sam's hand and headed for the door. He shut of the lights and headed out into the night.

Dean had gotten halfway through the motel parking lot before he realized he had no idea where he was going. He stood there for a moment, thinking. He decided to go into the main building of the motel. He walked in carrying the luggage and holding on to Sam. The manager looked at him.

"You need something kid?"

"There's something wrong with our room, and I need a phone"

The manager pointed to a pay phone on the wall behind him. Dean hurried over to it and punched in Pastor Jim's number again. It was ringing. Dean was getting desperate. Come on! He thought. Pick up! The phone rang several times before someone picked up.

"Hello Dean"

"Pastor Jim?"

"No Dean this isn't Pastor Jim"

The voice put a chill into the air and only terrified Dean more.

"Who is this?!"

The voice answered with laughter.

"Who is this?! What have you done to Pastor Jim"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough"

"What? Who is this?!"

The line went dead.

"Hello?"

Dean hung up the phone. He was shaking now. He didn't know what to do, who else could he call? He sat there thinking, pacing the floor trying to figure out what to do. He decided to call Pastor Jim back, hoping he would answer. He ran over to the phone and put another quarter in. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Pastor Jim?"

"Yes, who is this?"

Dean heaved a sigh of relief.

"Dean"

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Pastor Jim I really need you to come get Sam and I"

"Not a problem Dean where are you I'll be there as soon as I can"

"I'm at the Blue Ridge Inn"

"Alright keep Sam within eye sight and I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Okay thanks bye"

Dean hung up the phone.

"Come on Sam were going to go wait for Pastor Jim"

"Okay Dean"

The two of them sat on the motel bench out front and waited. Dean kept a eye out for anything. Anything out there trying to hurt them. He never took his eye off Sam. He waited there with Sam watching him and watching out for the demon. It terrified him knowing it was out there, maybe even here. He knew whatever it was it was out there waiting for him. 


End file.
